Kitty
by Vaporwatergirl
Summary: Whats fluffy and cute? youll just have to read it
1. Default Chapter

Kitty  
  
This was their final year at Hogwarts and a certain girl in a certain group with the BOY WHO LIVED and her name is Hermione Granger. Hermione became Head Girl and she was dying to know who the Head Boy was. Everyone entered the Great Hall and sat down. Professor Dumbledore stood up and said "Welcome back students and Welcome first years, when the feast is over can I see the Head Boy/Girl please, let the feast begin." The feast had finished and Hermione waited outside the great hall doors for Professor Dumbledore and the Head Boy. The great hall doors opened and who came out, none other than Draco Malfoy. Hermione opened up her mouth but nothing came out, Draco saw this and said "What are you doing here mudblood"  
"Well matter of fact I'm Head Girl"  
"So, I'm Head Boy" Malfoy sneered.  
"You're what" Hermione screamed  
"Yep"  
"No, this can't be happening"  
"I'm afraid it is happening mudblood" Professor Dumbledore came out of the great hall and motioned them to walk with him, the look on his face he probably didn't hear the conversation they were having. Professor Dumbledore motioned them to follow him to their common room. Professor told them the password when they got to the portrait and left them. Hermione said the password (magic) and both of them stepped in and gasped. The walls were red and green and the sofas were silver and gold, the stairs to the right were red and gold and on the left was the same thing except but green and silver. They both went up to their separate rooms and looked in, Hermione nearly fell over, she had her own bathroom and the sheets were silky gold and the pillows were silky red. The carpet was fuzzy red, Draco's room for the décor was the same but the colors, which were green and silver. The next morning Hermione got ready and went down stairs to see Draco sitting on the silver couch, he looked up and said "Granger come here"  
"Why should I"  
"Because we must do something about this hostility between us" "Like a truce"  
"Yep"  
"Okay but you must promise that you will not call me a mudblood"  
"Deal" and they shook on it and left to go have breakfast. Their classes went by pretty slow even for Hermione, she almost fell asleep. She probably would have if she wasn't Head Girl, because she needs to set an example for the other students. It was finally Dinner time, the students felt really tired and didn't want to eat, but they did anyway. Hermione finished early and went straight to the Head common room. To her surprise Draco was already there reading a book. She also wanted to read a book, but she didn't want to, with him there. Hermione didn't want to go upstairs, fearing she might fall asleep without her daily reading, so she sat down on the gold couch and started to read her book. Draco looked up and saw Hermione deep in her book. She looked up and saw Draco staring at her, "What are you looking at"  
"Do you know that I like that book?"  
"You do"  
"Yep, I also like kittens"  
"Really I do too but you never striked me as a person who would read something like this and would like kittens"  
"Well I guess you can see that I changed"  
"I guess"  
"You guess what"  
"That you've Changed, but"  
"But what"  
"Well" To be continued 


	2. Kitty 2

Kitty2  
  
"Well what"  
"You still, well sometimes you can have the same personality like when I first met you"  
"What do you want me to go back and be mean"  
"No, but what I'm trying to say is that you should keep your personality straight"  
"I think I can do that"  
"Good." Hermione went back to her book and so did Draco, Hermione felt this urge to go up to Draco and hug him. Hermione was petrified of what she was feeling, she was thinking *this is Draco Malfoy, the snotty kid, but he has changed.* Draco looked at her and he was thinking *When did she get so beautiful, wait what am I talking about this is mu-Granger.*Draco had enough of his feelings and went up to Hermione and leaned in and gave her a quick kiss on the lips, Hermione was stunned at first but then she smiled at him. Draco said to Hermione "I Love you"  
"Draco_"  
"I would understand if you didn't love me" Hermione put her hand on his cheek and said "Draco I Love you too"  
"You do"  
"Yes I do," before Draco could say anything Hermione pulled him close and gave him a kiss on the lips.  
Time passed and now it was one day before Valentines Day, Hermione had gotten a little black kitten for Draco and what she didn't know that at a different time Draco would get her a white Kitten. Valentines Day came and Draco and Hermione greeted themselves with a kiss. Draco got up and picked up a box and put in Hermione's lap, Hermione opened it up and gasped it was a little White Kitten, Hermione picked it up and hugged it. "Go on and name it" Draco said  
"Ok I think I'll name you snowball"  
"That's a great name for her," Hermione got up and placed snowball on Draco's lap and went across the room and picked up a present and started headed toward Draco. Hermione took snowball away and placed the present on Draco's lap. "Common open it up"  
"You're a little excited now aren't you"  
"Yep" she said slyly Draco opened the package and smiled he stuck his hands in the box and lifted out a little Black Kitten. "Do you like him"  
"Of course I do his so cute"  
"Name him Draco"  
"I'll name you Charcle"  
"Wow Snowball and Charcle"  
"Now were are my manners, thank you so much for Charcle"  
"Where are my manners, Thank you so much for Snowball," Hermione leaned on Draco and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. Hermione thought to herself this is the greatest Valentines Day. The End 


End file.
